Tunnel Vision
by hehehahayeah
Summary: Quinn is sent away when Finn discloses that she is pregnant to her parents. The kids at McKinley never see her again until one night she enters a lesbian bar in Brooklyn and meets a cage dancing Santana Lopez.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Tunnel Vision

**Description: **Quinn's family sent her to live with an aunt once they found out she was pregnant rather than just send her out to fend for herself on the mean streets of Lima. She hasn't seen any one since until she ends up in a nice little lesbian bar in Brooklyn where Santana is a cage dancer.

**Author's Note: **I don't know how long this will be. It is a little random and not too well formulated. Also, I am going to warn you now that Quinn is going to do stuff I think people will find unlikable. Just know that she never got much of a growth experience around her pregnancy so she is a little different. So, I would love to know what you think. Thanks!

Quinn Fabray never went to Brooklyn and when she did go to Brooklyn she never went deeper than Brooklyn Heights and when she did go deeper than Brooklyn Heights it was seeking the kind of reward she couldn't tell her boyfriend about. So, there she was in Williamsburg at a bar called Tunnel Vision, a lesbian bar, with a TA from her seminar class on Magical Realism practically drooling on her neck. The three times she had hooked up with the TA had been lackluster, at best, but it was the day before Thanksgiving and she had nowhere to go. Normally she spent these holidays with her boyfriend's family but they had had a massive blow up earlier in the week and Quinn wasn't about to grovel and beg for the chance to go to Connecticut with him out of loneliness.

"You know this place actually has a killer music scene? It is one of the best clubs in Brooklyn to hear different stuff. Like on certain nights when they do live music and stuff…" Her TA shouted unnecessarily in Quinn's ear.

"Tonight must just not be one of those nights." Quinn said dryly while sipping her Johnnie Walker Blue. Although she had to admit that the music wasn't as terrible most music in most bars. There was a pretty blonde DJ in the corner mixing the music that woman in the cages suspended from the ceiling throughout the room were dancing in. The women were all dressed in tight, form fitting kitschy sixties and seventies outfits that suggested this whole endeavor was supposed to be ironic not arousing.

Everything about the bar was just too Brooklyn, too "hip", for Quinn to concede it any points. It was located in an old warehouse, which gave it a lot more room than most of the cramped dyke bars Quinn had been too but also gave it that sterilized industrial feel that was so popular now and Quinn despised.

"Has anyone ever told you that you are the most beautiful girl in the whole world?" Her TA drunkenly slurred in her ear. Yes. Yes, she had been told that many times, so she merely smiled and turned her attention to the cage dancers. And, suddenly before her was a sight that would have made a lesser woman choke on her drink. Quinn didn't choke but she was as shocked as that lesser woman would have been.

Santana Lopez danced before her, well above her, dressed as Barbarella and putting the other dancers to shame. The last time Quinn had seen Santana Lopez she was a sophomore in high school, pregnant and terrified. And here she was dancing her heart out, despite the outfit there was nothing ironic about Santana's performance, and the crowd loved it.

"Yeah, she is hot but I have heard she is a real bitch." TA huffed after noticing Quinn starring.

"No, I know that girl. I went to high school with her. She is definitely a bitch."

"She went to Horace Mann?" TA asked with shocked delight at the idea of a wealthy prep school kid brought down so low.

"No. Before that. In Ohio."

"You're from Ohio? Wait… _she's_ from Ohio? Jesus, I have to go to Ohio."

Santana's turn in the cage was over and she exited to cheers and leers. As Santana made her way to the bar their eyes met and Quinn offered a small smile and weak wave. Quinn had a normal procedure for the few times she had run into people she knew in places like this, which was to hide and deny. But she felt drawn to Santana and, for once, decided not to flee.

"Wow, she is coming over here. Can you imagine how embarrassing it must be to have someone you went to school with know you are some gross cage dancer in a dyke bar?" The TA whispered.

"Hey Santana." Quinn greeted casually ignoring the comments from the girl next to her.

"Quinn? I would say I was shocked to see you here but I always knew you were queer."

"I am not gay." Quinn said quickly ignoring the indignant snort from the girl beside her whom she had recently fucked into oblivion and who didn't have nearly as much girl on girl experience to completely return the favor. "I have to say I am surprised to see you here. I thought you would have your own pole by now. But you will get there."

"Well, you did give me my start. All of those afternoons spent twirling before you in my short skirts. It got me used to leers. Although, I am not sure it is really you. Why don't you show me your stretch marks just to be sure?"

"Fuck you, Santana." Quinn tensed at the clear reference to her pregnancy and balked at the ability of someone else to get under her skin. A rarity.

"Gladly. Come on, Q, give us a hug." Santana smiled and opened her arms and Quinn reluctantly accepted the hug. She was sweaty from the set she had just done but she felt good in Quinn's arms and she knew she would be going home with her tonight. Pulling away she could see Santana knew it too. It was nice to be with someone who got it.

"So, what'd you think? I was awesome right? People come here just to see me you know." Santana had a proud smile on her face and she winked at the bartender who handed her a vodka soda along with an eye roll. She didn't even seem moderately ashamed about her occupation.

"Um… my name is…"

"I don't mean to be a bitch but I am gonna be super honest with you right now. I don't really care what your name is. I will forget it in five seconds and you standing there hovering over my homegirl is making everything real awkward."

"Well, thank God you didn't mean to be a bitch." Quinn quipped but didn't really say anything to defend the girl she came with.

"You are cute enough even if you are aiming way out of your league here. I'm guessing picking up hot girls with family issues right before a holiday is sort of your thing. So, why not pick up one of the dozens of lonely sad girls here who will be eating Lean Cuisines tomorrow and leave me and Quinny here to talk?"

"I am sorry about her. She is just a bitch. But I would like to catch up. I'll see you next week, ok?" Quinn offered a smile to the girl she remembered still had a hand in grading her seminar paper.

"Whatever." Her TA walked away and Quinn forgot she existed the second she went out of her frame of vision.

"Jesus, Quinn. _Her_? How desperate could you have been? Fight with the boyfriend?"

"Yes." Quinn said simply. "You want to get out of here?"

"Um… I should get changed…" Santana was clearly surprised at the forwardness and faltered. Quinn relished having the upper hand.

"Do you have to? I like this." Quinn ran her hand up Santana's side to demonstrate the "this" she meant.

"Yeah. Yeah… yeah. I can't get it dirty. I'm just going to do that and I will be right back. Don't let that Velma looking weirdo you were with touch you in the meantime."

Quinn just turned toward the bar about to order another drink when she caught the bartender sarcastically mouthing the word "smooth" to Santana.

"So, you know Santana?" The bartender asked as she poured Quinn's Johnnie Walker over ice.

"I used to. A long time ago."

"That's nice. She is the best person I know." The sincerity behind the bartender's words took Quinn aback. The bartender drifted away to help others without giving Quinn the chance to follow up.


	2. Chapter 2

Santana slid the door to her loft open and escorted Quinn in. It was another converted industrial space, the appeal of which Quinn still couldn't fathom. What was so wrong with walls? There was a reason the people who built homes and the people who built factories used different design plans. But the rustic bohemian decor was cute enough and there was a charm to the place.

"You have roommates?" Quinn asked.

"Actually…. You won't believe who I live with…"

"Will they be home?" Quinn interrupted wanting to know how quiet and controlled she had to be. She could be both of those things but it didn't feel like that sort of night.

"No they are back home for Thanksgiving. But they will be surprised to see you. They…"

Within seconds Quinn had Santana pinned against the door her mouth covering hers in a hungry, desperate kiss that made Santana swallow her words and respond in kind. There was nothing gentle about this kiss. It was all teeth and tongue and it left Quinn breathless and needing more. She quickly moved down to Santana's neck biting down hard and then easing the pain with her tongue making Santana moan.

"Jesus Christ, Q." Santana breathed out. "Slow down. We have all night."

"I remember you know." Quinn breathed in Santana's ear. "I remember you twirling in front of me in those short skirts. I used to think about it when I would touch myself. I want to play out those dreams…"

"Bull shit, Quinn." Santana responded with a laugh and Quinn stepped away surprised by the response. It was true. It was bull shit. Mostly. In high school the thought of being aroused by women horrified and terrified her. Even now, when that hunger couldn't be denied, she wasn't thrilled about the situation. She would never have allowed such a fantasy to actively play out in her mind at the time but she knew looking back how aroused it had made her.

"Look, Q, I want this. I want this as much as you. More. The second I saw you in that bar so comfortable with that girl almost literally drooling on you I knew we would end up here. But don't play games. You aren't the seductress. I'm not the seductress. We are just Quinn and Santana. Equals. No one is being seduced."

"If I remember correctly I was head cheerleader and you followed my lead. Since when are we equals?" Quinn responded lightly a smile playing on her lips.

"Since now, asshole." Santana chuckled. "Come here." Santana kissed her lightly and then led her to her bedroom. Well, "bedroom". An open area with a bed and a sheet hanging up. Quinn seriously didn't know what people had against walls and doors. They were great, useful inventions. Leave it to Goddamn hipsters to decide walls, of all things, were overrated.

Santana pulled Quinn out of her internal rant by bringing her in for a kiss. It was soft and slow this time. Santana's tongue meeting Quinn's in languid strokes. Gently Santana began to undress Quinn but Quinn pulled away. Quickly but carefully she undressed herself while Santana watched in a mixture of amusement of arousal. She folded her clothes and put them on top of the dresser. The idea of her dress in a wrinkled heap on the floor gave her anxiety.

"You are still a control freak." Santana whispered.

Quinn ignored her pulling her back into her and crashing their lips together again. She had no concerns about Santana dress being in a wrinkled heap on the floor and quickly discarded it for her pulling away slightly to appreciate Santana's toned body.

"Jesus, Santana. You are beautiful."

Without further communication she pulled Santana down onto the bed. Santana preferred slow and Quinn wanted it fast and hard. They met in the middle by going both ways several times until both were ready to drift into dreamless sleep.

The sound of sirens pulled Quinn out of sleep while Santana remained snoring lightly beside her. The clock said it was 3:43 in the morning and Quinn lay paralyzed with doubt. Normally, she would leave in this situation. Sneaking out without the other party being the wiser was sort of the ideal. But this was Santana. They had barely caught up at all. Not with words. On the other hand, this was _Santana_. A girl who had claws and could be viciously cutting. She had been gracious and gentle the night before but now that she had gotten what she wanted who was to say she wouldn't mock her for still being in her bed in the morning? The idea of one of the best nights of sex she had ever had being marred by her unwelcome presence in the morning was enough to make Quinn decide to flee.

Quietly she began to shift out of the bed intent on getting her clothes and leaving but a pair of strong arms pulled her back into the bed. Santana brought her body against Quinn's and she couldn't help but moan a little at the feeling of Santana's breasts pressed against her bare back.

"Where are you going?" Santana asked sleepily.

"I was going to go…"

"Where do you live?"

"I am at 90th and Riverside Drive." Quinn responded and that woke Santana right up.

"Are you fucking serious, Quinn? It is four in the morning. How the fuck did you think you were going to get all the way from Bushwick to freaking Harlem at four in the morning? Were you going to hitchhike?"

"It isn't Harlem. It is still the Upper West Side." Quinn responded. "And I have always managed…"

"Yeah, I don't need to know about your many concubines out here in Brooklyn that you leave lonely and cold in the middle of the night. What the hell? You were just going to take off? I am not some random slut, Quinn." Santana was sleepy and mad and Quinn couldn't help think she looked adorable. She looked like a toddler who had been woken from a nap to find out they had been left in an orphanage. Although, maybe she shouldn't find the image of orphaned toddlers adorable.

"Look, it isn't like that. I just… I didn't want you to wake up and be disappointed that I was still here. That kind of awkward moment would just ruin last night, which was kind of perfect. I was going to leave my cell number." Disarmed by Santana's adorable pouting Quinn was uncharacteristically honest. Except for the cell phone number part. She wasn't sure she would have done that.

"Jesus, you are such an idiot. Come here." Santana patted the bed next to her requesting for Quinn to let her spoon her. Quinn complied melting into Santana's arms.

"Tomorrow… or today is Thanksgiving. What are you doing?" Santana asked.

"Nothing. My parents and I like to limit our visits to a few days at Christmas and a week in the summer. And my boyfriend…" She felt Santana tense and decided not to get into the issue with Henry. "Nothing. I was just going to study."

"I am not doing anything either. Spend it here with me? We'll spend it eating curry with the Indians down the street just like the Pilgrims would want."

"Wrong kind of Indians." Quinn chuckled. She wondered why Santana wasn't home with her family but it didn't feel like the right time.

"Like the Pilgrims would know the difference. Barbra and Judy won't be home for a few days and I really want to spend time with you. Just stay, Q. Please?"

Quinn responded by grabbing one of the hands that cuddled her and kissing it. It was honestly the best offer she had had in a long time.


End file.
